TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It will take place on December 15, 2019 at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It will be the eleventh event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Production Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs is an annual gimmick pay-per-view, first produced by WWE in 2009. The concept of the show is based on the primary matches of the card each containing a stipulation using tables, ladders, and chairs as legal weapons, with the main event generally being a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. 2019 will be the eleventh event under the TLC chronology and feature wrestlers from the Raw and SmackDown brands. Storylines The show will include matches from scripted story lines, where wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters. The scripted events build tension in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown. Prior to Survivor Series, a feud began between Roman Reigns and King Corbin. During the men's Survivor Series elimination match, an altercation occurred between the two. After Corbin had essentially caused the elimination of their Team SmackDown partner Mustafa Ali, Reigns performed a spear on Corbin, which resulted in Corbin being eliminated by Tommaso Ciampa, while Reigns went on to win the match for his team. On the following SmackDown, Reigns called out Corbin, who claimed Team SmackDown won because of him, and stated that Reigns betrayed his team when Reigns caused his elimination by attacking him. Reigns challenged Corbin to a match, however, Corbin instead introduced Dolph Ziggler and Robert Roode and Roode challenged Reigns instead, in which Reigns won. Following the match, a brawl ensued. On the December 6 episode, it was announced that a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between Reigns and Corbin was scheduled for TLC. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Kofi Kingston defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) to win the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. A rematch took place on the November 15 episode where NXT's The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish, and Kyle O'Reilly) interfered and led to the match being ruled a no-contest. On the December 6 episode, The Revival won a fatal four-way elimination match against Heavy Machinery (Otis and Tucker), Lucha House Party's Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik, and the team of Mustafa Ali and Shorty G to earn another rematch for the title against The New Day at TLC. At Survivor Series, "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the Universal Championship. On the following SmackDown, Wyatt (as his friendly Firefly Fun House character) challenged Bryan, who was now embracing the "Yes Movement" again, to another match with his title again on the line, which Bryan accepted. The Fiend then appeared and attacked Bryan, ripping out his hair. On the following SmackDown, The Miz, who had been intertwined in the feud between Wyatt and Bryan, said that Bryan had not been seen since The Fiend's attack. He said that although he and Bryan did not like each other, they were both part of the WWE family, and he would find Bryan. Wyatt interrupted and wanted to "play" with Miz since Bryan had disappeared. He also wanted to become a part of Miz's family, which enticed Miz to search for Wyatt. Later backstage, Wyatt performed Sister Abigail on Miz and placed a photo-shopped picture of Miz's family with Wyatt in place of Miz. A non-title match between the two was then scheduled for TLC. Aftermath Raw On the following Raw, Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch was interviewed backstage about her loss. She stated that she had not been herself the past few months and felt that management had been putting her into tag team matches to protect her from facing Asuka in a singles match and likely losing to her. She also stated that she had never defeated Asuka and needed to change that. A match between the two for the Raw Women's Championship was scheduled for the Royal Rumble. Lana celebrated Bobby Lashley's win. Lashley then proposed to Lana with Lana stating that her wedding would happen on "Lana Day", mocking Rusev's "Rusev Day" gimmick. During their wedding, Liv Morgan returned, professing her love for Lana, after which, Rusev appeared and attacked Lashley. A rematch between Rusev and Lashley on the January 13, 2020 Raw was again won by Lashley, while an altercation occurred between Lana and Morgan outside the ring. An intergender tag team match between Rusev & Morgan and Lashley & Lana was scheduled for the following week. The O.C. (Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows) had a non-title rematch against Raw Tag Team Champions The Viking Raiders (Erik and Ivar) where they were victorious over the champions. The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins and Montez Ford) then defeated Gallows and Anderson on the December 30 episode, setting up a triple threat tag team championship match on the January 6, 2020 episode where The Viking Raiders retained. Andrade and Humberto Carrillo were both scheduled to participate in a gauntlet match to determine the number one contender against Rey Mysterio for the United States Championship. Carrillo advanced to the final to face Andrade, who did not appear during his entrance. Andrade instead attacked Carrillo from behind and the gauntlet match ended in a no-contest. Andrade and Zelina Vega were also seemingly on good terms. Andrade then won the US title from Mysterio at a WWE Live event in Madison Square Garden on December 26. Aleister Black and Buddy Murphy had two further matches, on the December 30 and January 13 episodes, respectively, where Black was again victorious in each. SmackDown On the following SmackDown, both Daniel Bryan and The Miz stated their desire to take the Universal Championship from "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt due to their respective personal issues with Wyatt. Bryan and Miz were then interrupted by King Corbin, who felt that he deserved an opportunity for the title due to his victory over Roman Reigns at TLC. Later that night, Miz and Bryan defeated Corbin and Dolph Ziggler in the main event. Following the match, it was confirmed that Miz, Bryan, and Corbin would face each other in a triple threat match on the December 27 episode, with the winner receiving a Universal Championship match against The Fiend at the Royal Rumble. Bryan won the match to earn the title match. After further feuding on subsequent episodes of SmackDown, including the return of The Usos (Jey Uso and Jimmy Uso), Roman Reigns was scheduled to have a rematch with King Corbin at the Royal Rumble, with both also participating in the Royal Rumble match. Matches Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs Category:TLC PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events